Hunter Brown
"Our world is falling apart!" Hunter Brown is a Blood Elf from Earth’s Italy. He is shy and has trouble making new friends. He is fearful of many vampires but puts that aside for his job. He is extremely tech-savvy and has programmed many of the council's computers. Physical Description Hunter Brown is a Blood Elf with flowing brown hair. He has bright blue eyes and pointed ears. On his upper arms and neck, large red veins can be seen. Background Hunter was born in Caserta Italy to Elf parents. He lived a rather normal life until his family was attacked by a Vampire fleet. The Vampires were attracted by Hunter's sent. Hunter is a Blood Elf, a genetically modified Elf species to have tastier blood. And with type AB-negative blood, the least common type, Hunter would be a constant aura of danger due to his blood alone. While his family was fending off the Vampires, one sneaked their way into his room where he was sleeping. The Vampire was very close to attacking Hunter before he woke up and killed the Vampire with a silver dagger. His parents burst into his room and find him covered in blood, silver dagger in hand. That experience left Hunter with a deep fear of Vampires that haunts him to this day. Realizing that their current home is too dangerous they fled to the Eastern North American Compound. Instead if subsiding as he got older, Hunter's fear persisted, getting worse as time went on. Becoming so bad that he couldn't trust other humanoid creatures with pointed ears and has evergrowing panic attacks. He's a shook mess until he met the Oracle, named Maddie Shannon, in pre-school. Hunter and Maddie became close friends as the year progressed. Maddie helped Hunter become less scared of Vampires and control his panic attacks. Hunter soon learns that Maddie is an orphan and invites her to live with him and his family as a sign of trust. Personality The Creature Council Movie At the start of The Creature Council Movie, Hunter clearly has a deep fear of vampires causing him to pass out when he sees Chris for the first time. Despite this fear, it is clear that he is trying to overcome it and befriend Chris. Hunter is very open and enthusiastic and tries to see the best in people and give them second chances. He is very close to Maddie, allowing her to move in with him and his family. Season One In season one, Hunter behaves much bolder and braver compared to him in the movie. He seems to take his new leadership role very seriously. In The Tree of Life, Hunter was the member that pushed towards finding the solution of saving The Creature World. He also was the only member that investigated the spaceship. However, his newfound confidence, Hunter's old ways do shine through every so often (Bendaroos, Underneath, and The Island). In episode four, The Sister, we learn about Hunter's younger sister Pearl, and how he and she do not like each other. Hunter shows active distrust and even fear in his little sister. In the eleventh episode The Moon, Hunter's true primal urges become unleashed and he begins to battle Chris, due to their species opposition. Hunter is very welcoming and understanding with other creatures regardless of what they are or their intentions (Geo-Heist, The Lost Village, and Friday the Thirteenth). Season Two Season Three The Creature Council: A Different Time Season Four Season Five Season Six The Creature Council: Battle Through Time Season Seven Season Eight The Creature World United Role on the Show Powers and Abilities Appearances Encyclopedia Entry Hunter Brown is a Blood Elf from Earth’s Italy. He was part of the “big four” that aided creature kind in The Creature War. When he graduated high school he decided to expand his knowledge of Creature World electronics. He also helped rebuild creature society. Hunter’s advanced knowledge of technology and magic combined with Chris’ knowledge of the universe helps the council become technologically advanced. Development In the original scripts of The Creature Council Chronicles, Hunter was an emotionless shell. He was nothing but a bland excitable child archetype. Years needed to go by, and The Creators needed to see if the show was going to be serious, for Hunter to have a definitive personality. It wasn't until the third draft of the movie and the second draft of the series for Hunter to finally develop a bit of a personality. When The Creators decided that the main councilors in the movie would all be European and would all have emotional trauma of some kind, Hunter as a character grew exponentially. He was given a harsh background in which he was forced to murder a vampire trying to attack him. This leads to a deep fear of vampires which of course will arise problems with Chris. Category:The Creature Council Category:Elves Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Creature Council Members